The Bet
by Ghost the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow loses a bet with Ghost. Causes chaos....
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so don't hate it.

Disclaimer- I own Ghost the hedgehog and Kai-senpai owns Kai the hedgehog SEGA owns everythind else.

Chapter 1

It was a hot day at Ghost's house. Everyone was really bored and were trying to find something to do.

" Oh I know, we could play Truth or Dare!" Cream said.

" Ok. Cream, truth or dare?" Ghost said.

"Dare" Cream said.

"I dare you to shut up!" Ghost said rather harshley.

" We could torture Sonic." Shadow said.

" Nah, we've done that enough." Rouge said looking over at Sonic, who was in the corner crying.

" Hey Rouge, you want to go out with me?" Ghost said.

"NO!" Rouge yelled.

" I know! We could go to the chao races!" Knuckles said.

" Yeah!" They said.

So they went to the chao races. Ghost was thinking of how to get Shadow back for that prank he pulled.

Flashback

" Hey Ghost come here!" Shadow yelled.

Ghost walked in but as soon as he did he triped on a string, fell on a trampaline, and bounced into a fan that shaved off his fur and sent him flying in front of Rouge with a sign that said I PICK MY NOSE!

End of flashback 

The memory still haunted him, but today he was going to get his revenge. But how? Then the answer walked right by him. Kai the hedgehog. She was Shadows stalker. Ghost just had to find a way to do it.

Then he got an idea.

"Hey Shadow, come here!" Ghost yelled.

" What?" He said walking over.

" You want to bet on the race?" Ghost asked.

"Sure" Shadow said.

"Yay!" Ghost said doing the Mexican Hat Dance.

"How much?" Shadow asked.

" Oh I don't use mouney, instead, whoever wins has to tell the other 1 thing to do and they have to do it." Ghost explained still dancing.

" Ok, if I win you have to be my servent." Shadow said.

" Fine, if I win you have to date Kai the hedgehog untill she gets sick of you." Ghost said still dancing.

"NO WAY!" Shadow yelled and he walked away.

" What? The ultimate lifeform scared!" Ghost mocked still danceing.

Shadow stopped, turned around, then said" Fine." He and Ghost, who was still dancing, shook on it.

"Perfect." Ghost whispered to himself, still dancing.

So do you like it? Please review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow my story got some reviews! does happy dance **

**Well heres chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- I own Ghost the hedgehog and Kai-senpai owns Kai the hedgehog.**

**Um... to answer your question Jayln I will put you in the next chapter and kai thanks for the suggestion i will think about it and probely use it ok.Oh and pink emerald I don't hate Sonic so now I will be picking on Mr. fat Big the cat fat cat fat cat**

Chapter 2

" HOLY CRAP!" Kai screamed!

"Will you be quiet Kai!" Ghost yelled.

Ghost was telling Kai about the bet, Kai who LOVES Shadow took it very mature.

" DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUIET, YOU BETTER WIN THIS BET OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai yelled at him.

Ghost was amazed at Kai's love for Shadow.

" Um... I'll try." Ghost said.

"Ok then" She said but then gave him a dirty look and ran of.

Ghost who finally recovered from the yelling went to find his seat.

He sat down next to Shadow.

"So Shadow which one did you bet on?" Ghost asked.

" Number 3. What about you?" Shadow answered.

" Number 5." Ghost said.

Big than ran up to them but couldn't stop in time, ran into a old lady then was smacked 5000 times.

" Hey guys I bet on number 0!" Big said.

Ghost looked over at the starting line and saw a little piece of wood with a 0 on it. Under that was a rock.

" Big why did you bet on a rock?" Shadow yelled.

" CAUSE!" Big said.

" I hate you." Ghost said.

Sonic only smiled then jumped into the air, this annoyed Ghost so he punched Big which knocked him out.

"Well that solves one problem." Ghost said.

"Yeah. Hey look the race is starting." Shadow said.

All the chao and the rock were running across the field. Two of them got tired, passed out then was eaten by Eggman.

" Is he allowed to be on the field?" Ghost asked.

"Ummmm... I don't know." Shadow answered.

So the race went on without a single incident, except if you count Big waking up jumping on to the field. Then he raced the chao's. But sadly he sucked and was beat. Ten minutes later the race ended.

" The race is over. Number 5 WINS!" The announcer guy said.

Shadow looked over at Kai who was a few seats away who was smiling. Then at Ghost who had a evil grin on his face.

" SHADOW!" Kai yelled after everyone left was over.

Kai jumped on Shadow who looked like he was going to hell.

Ghost just smiled and said " Let the madness begin."

**Thats Chapter 2 tell me what you think**.

Oh heres Ghost's bio

Name-Ghost

Species-Hedgehog

Likes- Rouge,chinese food and guns

hates-Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Big

Apperence- lookes like Shadow but White not Black and Blue not Red

Powers-Ghost powers.

Age- 15 and a half

Friends- Flame, Beetale, Destiny I dont have their bio yet.

Enemys- Detinator Nereek Airwings Also know a D.N.A same as above

Used to live in the future but an explosion sent him back in time he has never told anyone this.

I will have a story about that called... um I don't yet.

The End of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every one sorry I haven't updated In while.

well Kai I will use your suugestion. Oh and Jaylyn you are in this chapter.

disclaimer- I own Ghost Kai the hedgehog owns Kai Jalyn Owns Jalyn and firethehedgehog owns Fire I have permiision from him cause I know

him in real life. SEGA owns everything else.

Chapter 3

It was 1 day after the bet , and Ghost was throwing a party! Ghost had invited everyone. Once everyone was there Ghost decided it was time for a game.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Ghost asked.

" TRUTH OR DARE!" Kai yelled.

" No way not after what happened last time!" Fire said.

**Flashback**

"Fire truth or dare?" Ghost asked.

" Dare." Fire said.

" I dare you to eat a rock." Ghost said.

Fire then graved the rock put it on a train track, which made the train tip over and destroy the city and the rock.

**End of flashback**

" We'll see." Ghost said.

Then he used his powers to make Fire forget about the rock.

" Can we start?" Kai asked.

"YES!" everyone said.

"Ok Big truth or dare?" Ghost asked.

" Um truth." Big said.

" Who do you love?" Ghost asked.

" FROGGY!" Big said.

" That was too obvious."Shadow said.

" Um... Shadow tuf or bear I meant to misspell. Big said.

" Dare" Shadow said.

" I dare you to kiss Kai for 5 minutes!" Big said.

Shadow looked sick. Kai on the other hand looked HAPPY. Shadow then scooted over to Kai then they put their lips together.

After 5 minutes Jalyn ran over and pushed them apart.

" Thats enough!" Jayln yelled.

Kai fainted from the experiance. Shadow was lost in thought.

" Ok Fire truth or dare?" Shadow said finally.

" Umm... DARE!" Fire said.

I dare you to eat a rock." Shadow said.

Fire graved a rock threw it and it hit a train which then exploded and blew up half the house.

" HOLY CRAP!" Ghost yelled. Then grabed a shotgun and started shooting Fire. While they were doing that Ka went into Ghosts room and f found a photo album.

" Hey look at this!" Kai yelled to herself.

Then she opened it and looked inside. There were pictures of a red hedgehog, a blue bat, a beetle, a wolf, a robot, and a hawk.

" What?" Kai said then she turned the page and saw a picture of Ghost but he looked different. He had a serious look and like he could kick someones ass if he wanted.Shadow then walked in.

Um... Kai?" Shadow said.

" What?" Kai asked.

" I think Im in ..." Shadow began but then Ghost walked in.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ghost yelled that serious look like in the picture.

**Well theres number 3 please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi...

I got nothing but i am putting Dane in the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I own Ghost Kai-senpai owns Kai Jalyn the hedgehog owns Jalyn shadtikal4ever owns Vinny and firethehedgehog owns Fire. woah thats alot of people!

Chapter 4

" What are you doing?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing!" Kai and Shadow said as Kai put the album behind her.

Ghost had a look of suspiscion on his face then turned and walked out of the room.

" That was close." Kai said.

" Yeah." Shadow agreed.

" So... what did you want Shadow?" Kai asked.

" Oh... ummmmmmm well nothing I'll tell you later." Shadow said as he and Kai walked out of the room.

" WHY?" someone said.

" BECAUSE I AM DATEING KNUCKLES!" someone else said.

Shadow and Kai ran into the room to see Ghost whining, Rouge yelling, and Knuckles looking pissed off.

" HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Knuckles yelled.

" Thats it." Ghost said as he atacked Knuckles.

" Wait!" Kai yelled. " Why are you two figting each other when we can be hurting Sonic!"

So one hour later everone was in a room looking fine, no marks. But Sonic was severly beaten up.

" Hah that was fun!" said Ghost.

" Yeah." agreed Vinny and.

" Why is everyone in my house?" Ghost yelled.

" Because you're throwing a party." said Jalyn.

" I would apreciate it if you didn't correct me." Ghost said.

So another hour Shadow and Kai were walking home party was over

" Uhhh, Kai could I ask you something?" Shadow said.

" Yeah." answered Kai.

"Ummmmm, could you meet me here tommorow at 8:00?" Shadow asked.

Sure" answered Kai.

But unfourtinitly Ghost was walking along I have no idea why and heard the conversation.

" So 8:00 tommorow." Ghost said to himself.

Finally, there's chapter 4 so review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi... uhhhh.

Disclaimer- I own Ghost kai senpai owns Kai and Zeburas Alpha owns Dane. anyone who was in before... sorry but... you all will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 5. YAY

It was Saturday, and Ghost was not happy.

" AAAAAAAAA!" Ghost screamed as 4 guys in orange with vacum cleaners were chasing him.

" Get bck here evil one!" one of them yelled.

" I am not a Ghost! My name is Ghost and I have the powers of one but I am not one! I'M A HEDGEHOG PEOPLE! ARE YOU BLIND!" Ghost yelled.

Shadow sighed. He and everyone else exept Ghost just got done watching Ghost Busters I do not own them.

**Flashback.**

" Wow that was a cool movie!" Tails and Cream exclaimed.

" It was ok" Shadow said.

Then he got an idea he got white paint and painted Sonic white while he was sleeping. He then got on the phone and called Ghost Busters and told them there was 2 Ghost's in the house.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shadow laughed.

**End of flashback.**

Shadow just smiled. Ghost continued to run Sonic had already been caught.

**In Canada**

"Sonic the ghost you have done noyhing wrong." The judge said.

Sonic started dancing because he wasn't going to jail!

"But I don't like you!" The judge said.

Sonic gulped.

So...I herby sentence you to... TELETUBBIE/BARNY WORLD!" the judge said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled.

**Back to Ghost's house**

" HEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!" Ghost screamed.

All he got was laughing, laughing, and more laughing.

"I hate you all!" Ghost screamed.

" Who cares?" Shadow aked.

" You want to fight? All right then Shadow lets fight!" Ghost said as anger rose in his eyes.

Shadow jumped over to where Ghost was and raised his fists. Ghost still running turned around and punched the guys into the next dimmension.

" All right Shadow! I've been waiting a long time for this!" Ghost yelled.

" HAH! You really think you can win! Well bring it on freak!" Shadow said running towards him.

The fight lasted a long time. Ghost kept on using his powers while Shadow used Chaos moves the finnale few sconds went like this.

Shadow was standing up panting, brusied , and hurt while Ghost had the exact same things on him.

" Ok Shadow time to get serious!" Ghost yelled as he seemed to glow.

Then a pure blue light surronded Ghost then he screamed something but no one knew what. Then they saw Ghost rolled up speeding towards Shadow.

Just as he was about to hit him to figures stepped in the way.

" What?" Ghost said as the light disapped.

" Ghost, Shadow stop." they said.

It was Kai, and Dane.

" Step out of the way!" Ghost said.

"NO!" Kai said marching up towards him. " You will not hurt Shadow!" Kai said.

" Kai get out if the freakin way." Ghost said.

"NO!" Kai screamed.

" Fine have it your way!" Ghost said as he raised his fists.

Well theres chap 5 hmmm i wonder what Ghost will do? well find out in the next chapter it will explain Ghosts... problem.


End file.
